extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Visigoths
Germanic (271-394) Arian (395-407, 414-586) Chalcedonian (587-718)|culture = Gothic|tech_group = Barbarian (271-407, 414-535) Western (536-718)|government = Barbarian Tribe (271-407, 414-476) Feudal Monarchy (477-718)|tag = GVI|capital = Maros (158) (271-350) Tarnovo (150) (350-414) Toulouse (196) (414-507) Narbonne (2598) |image = Visigoths.png}} The''' ' '''Visigoths' were a Germanic, Barbarian Tribe at the eastern Hungarian Region, and the northwestern Eastern Balkans. The Visigoths are playable from 271-407, and 414-718, and during those times, their size and location may vary greatly until annexed by the Umayyads in 719. Historically, the Visigoths contributed to the fall of the Western Roman Empire by taking Iberia and southern Aquitaine from them. The Visigoths in 271 are located at the eastern Hungarian Region, and the northwestern Eastern Balkans with Quadi to the west, the Roman Empire to the south, the Ostrogoths to the east, and the Gepids to the north. See also: Goths, Ostrogoths, Asturias, Umayyad, Suebi Events From 2 to 495, if the Roman Empire, Western Roman Empire, Byzantine Empire, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's development, invade wisely. Strategy Decisions Form German Nation Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Germanic Culture Group except: **Dutch, Flemish, Anglo-Saxon, and Austrian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** England ** European Union * Germany does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 20 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not the Holy Roman Emperor * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Altmark, Lüneburg, Brunswick, Anhalt, Saxony, Leipzig, Thüringen, Nürnberg and Alsace or Königsberg Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Germany * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the German Region * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Reform Government Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Power of at least 100 * One of the following must be true: ** is in the Christian religious group ** is in the Muslim religious group ** is Jewish ** is Zoroastrian Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Type of Government Changed to Salic Monarchy Tech Reform Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Technology of at least 19 * Administrative Power of at least 100 * Do not have: Barbarian Tribe, Tribal Despotism, Tribal Democracy, Tribal Federation Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Tech Group is changed to Western * Unit Types change to Western Gothic Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +25% Fort Defense # +1 Diplomatic Reputation Ideas: # Great Migrations: -25% Core Creation Cost # Successors of Rome: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Gothic Foederati: +5% Discipline, +1 Yearly Army Tradition # Adaptable Peoples: -10% Cavalry Recruitment Cost # Battle of Adrianople: +1 Yearly Prestige # Multiple Gothic Nations: +20% National Manpower Modifier # Sack of Rome: +10% National Tax Modifier Ambitions: # +50% Hostile Core Creation Cost Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Gothic countries Category:Western countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Arian countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank)